yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
The Trio's Timeline
This is the timeline for the "Yutaka" series. Most of the dates and years are taken from the canonical series and what character's state. Decades In the series, there are three decades. BA - Before this age in time TA - Turning of the Ages DA - During this age in time Timeline 185 BA Tetsu is born to GojuTetsu Gaiden and Kana 85 BA Kersujimaru, also known as Raitrious, is born.Yutaka chapter 36 82 BA Shukai is born. 25 BA Sajiro Kaihiyu, the 11th Sage of the Forest Village, is born. 0 TA Ichuji Kaihiyu, the 12th Sage of the Forest Village, is born to Sajiro Kaihiyu and an unknown mother. 1 DA Yubaba Kaihiyu, current leader of the West Lands, is born to Sajiro Kaihiyu and an unknown mother. 24 DA Toku, owner of Toku's Teriyaki, is born. 31 DA Aoki Hachi is born. 39 DA Shura Tsuchiki, current leader of Flying Tree Village, is born. 40 - 49 DA Bakuhatsu is born. 58 DA Kumo is born. 64 DA Musashi Nii invades the West Lands. Koi is killed by Musashi. Yubaba is overthrown and Musashi becomes the leader. 65 DA Yutaka Hisujiya is born. Five Days of Death starts. Many warriors die including Hiroshi Hisujiya, Kiyoshi Hisujiya, Iwa Tsuchiki and many more. During the invasion, Raitrious' Gang, excluding Raitirous, himself, was sealed inside relics. Raitrious flees the scene. Tobias Kazekiri is born to Rumiko Kazekiri and the late Satoshi Kazekiri. 66 DA Kaiya Tsuchiki is born to Suna Tsuchiki and the-late Iwa Tsuchiki. 69 DA Suna disappears.It's stated in notes that Suna stayed with Kaiya for three years. But the latter doesn't remember her. 73 DA Yuma Tsuchiki is born. 75 DA Sajiro Kaihiyu dies. His son becomes the new Sage. 80 DA August - December Raitrious attacks the Forest Village. Yutaka, Tobias, Ichuji and Kasa fend him off. Yutaka and Tobias go hunt for Sajiro's relics that have the demons sealed in them. The duo encounter Amazons. Shura Tsuchiki tells everyone in the Forest Village abuot Hiroshi and Satoshi's past. Raitrious attacks the Flying Tree Village but Tobias intercepts him. They battle. Raitrious and Tobias are knocked out cold. Kaiya Tsuchiki joins Yutaka and Tobias -- effectively creating The Trio. They get to the beach and Raitrious appears. All three battle. Summi is resurrected. He attacks the Forest Island. Yutaka fights him and is killed. The Chi of Life brings him back to life. Takahiro arrives and hands Yutaka a message. He reads it but realizes that it's what he just went through. Summi returns along with Raitrious. Yutaka fights and wins during a battle against the former. Tobias, Kaiya and Yutaka unleash an all out Elemental Assault against the two brothers. Tetsu arrives and aids The Trio.Yutaka chapters 1 - 15 Tetsu forces The Trio to retreat and they arrive at his home. Summi and Raitrious conducts another attack. This time at Central City. Tetsu tells the Trio not to intervene. The Trio intervene and they witness Tetsu's 'death'. Raitrious betrays and steals Summi's Water manipulating abilities. Summi dies. Raitrious retreats. Kotaro and Ichuji arrive at the scene of the battle. Tetsu lends them a hand in sealing away Summi's body. After the sealing was finished, Tetsu disappeared. Ichuji and Kotaro returned the the Forest Village.Yutaka chapters 16 - 26 Yutaka and co. are notified about Musashi Nii's actions., a hag drops from the sky and introduces herself as Senhiro -- she joins the Trio. They investigate and on the way they are intercepted by Nijimaru San. He is defeated by the combined attacks of Tobias and Yutaka. Senhiro reveals herself to be none other than the West Lands previous leader -- Yubaba Kaihiyu. At Yubaba's house, the Trio are jumped by two of Musashi's comrades. They are killed by Kaiya and Tobias. Musashi wages war against the West Lands. The Trio and Yubaba fight in the name of the West Lands. Yutaka and Yubaba infiltrate the Castle. They are intercepted by Aoki Hachi, Nijimaru San and Tsurugi Go. Kaiya vs. Tsurugi. Tobias vs. Aoki. Yubaba vs. Nijimaru. Yutaka heads off for Musashi. Musashi and Yutaka fight. Yutaka kills Musashi. War ends in the West Lands. Yutaka is hospitalized. Weeks later, The Trio and Ichuji leave the West Lands for the Northeast Islands. December References